A whole new world
a whole new world is a fanfiction created by 1816adry CHRACTERS: wreck it ralph vanellope fix it felix calhoun all the sugar rush racers sour bill people in the real world sara silverman and the rest of the cast of wreck it ralph STORY: it was a few minutes after the arcade closed and the sugar rush racers were putting there coins in the giant gold cup candlehead went last candlehead:*thows gold coinn into cup* yes *notices that vanellope kart starts roleing away* VANELLOPES KART vanellope:*notices her karts roling away* MY KART then calhoun,ralph,and felix walk up to vanellope ralph:hi vanellope we wanted to know if you wanted to do something since its saturday night and vanellope:no time follow me *runs after kart* then ralph,calhoun,felix,and all the sugar rush racers follow vanellope then when vanellope gets to the castle vanellope:*knocks on the castle door loundly* sourbill open up its me sourbill:*opens door* hellow then vanellopes kart roles into the castle vanellope:MY KART then everyone runs after the kart and it leads them to the code room then the kart stops vanellope:oh thank goodness *gets infront of the kart* for a minute i thught that *puts hands on the door way* oh no *gets behind the kart* then the kart rolls into the code then it disapers vanellope:oh no candlehead:were did it go sourbill:maybe some sorta diffrent world vanellope:see yah *jumps into the code then disapers* ralph:KID *then ralph jumps jumps into the code to and then disipers* calhoun:should we go after them felix felix:i think so then calhoun and felix jump into the code to and then a few minutes later vanellope jumps out of a water fountain and shes totaly dry but only shes not in the arcade shes in a city and shes in the real world not the disney animation word and the biggest thing of all vanellope is sara siverman but she still had her voice vanellope:wow sourbill was right *looks into the fountain* wow im a adult what is this place its amazing then calhoun,ralph,and felix come out of the fountain and there the people that play there voices in the movie ralph:*looks at vanellope* vanelllope why are you a adult vanellope:i dont know but isnt it cool vanellope and felix you are as tall as calhoun felix:what is this place calhoun:i dont know but this fountain must lead back to the arcade ralph:well i think this place is alsome to but we have to get back to the arcade before it opens vanellope:and before the random roster race and those 2 thing happen sorta at the same time so yah but first we have to find my kart ralph:good point kid ok lets find her kart and quick felix:me and tammy will go over there and ralph you and vanellope go of there ralph:ok vanellope:*sees a girl walking and then a man comes and pushes her and then walks away then vanellope walks up to the man* why did you do that man:whats your problem vanellope:why did you do that man:she was in my way vanellope:well next time please walk around her man:find i will *walks away* vanellope:*helps girl get up* are you ok katie lowes:yeah thanks for helpin me vanellope:candlehead katie lowes:no katie lowes who are you vanellope:im vanellope von schweetz ralph:*runs over* she means uh uh sara um uh silverman yeah sara silverman katie lowes:um ok i hope i see you later uh bye *walks away* vanellope:why didnt you tell her my name was vanellope ralph:hellow vanella vanellope we cant let everyone know were from a world with alive video game or elesthey might take away the fountain vanellope:your rightralph we better get back to trying to find my kart ralph:yeah katie lowes:*walks back to them* by the way whats your name ralph:oh im wreck it ralph i mean uh john um c. uh reilly katie lowes:oh well thanks and you both have wonderfull names *walks away* vanelllope:THANKS AND YOU TOO katie lowes:THANKS vanellope:anyway lets get back to finding my kart then vanellopes kart roles by vanellope:after it meanwhile.. sourbill and the sugar rush racers were in the castle taffata:there gone for ever and ever and ever *starts crying* candlehead:dont worrie taffata they will be ok taffata:*mascara starts running* no they wont candlehead:yes they will rancis:vanellope and the others will be back soon meanwhile.. back in the real world felix and calhoun were walking felix:do you see it yet calhoun:no not yet maybe the others are havin better luck then us *calls ralph on celephone* hellow ralph you found it it its running away what the ralph *hangs up* felix:did they find it calhoun:yes but it seems that its running through the street felix:what meanwhile.. ralph and vanellope were runnin after the kart ralph:man this thing os fast vanellope:yup *jumps into kart* yes but then vanellope notices that her and ralph are on a very very very steep road and then her karts starts running down it supper fast vanellope:*screams* this is so cool ralph:dont worrie kid im coming *starts running down the steep road* vanellope:YAH I LOVE THIS ralph:IM COMING then when vanellopes kart gets to the bottome of the road the kart breaks into pieces vanellope:my kart then ralph reashes to the bottom of the road ralph:oh no vanellope:*starts crying* ralph:dont worrie kid when we find felix and calhoun felix can fix it i will call him right now *calls felix on celephone* hellow felix listend vanellope is upset listend to your self i know you can were are you guys you dont know we dont know either ok ok bye *hangs up* well there good news and bad news kid good news felix can fix it bad news were all hopelessly loss vanellope:*starts crying harder* ralph:poor kid *calls felix on his cellphone again* felix you and calhoun meet us at the fountain *hangs up phone* kid good news and bad news good news we are gonna meet calhoun and felix at the fountain the bad news is we are hopelessly lost so we dont know were it is but we will soon so some on lets go *puts kart in a garbage can carries vanellope on his shoulder and the kart to* vanellope:*starts crying harder* more coming soon....